


A Bored Nora Makes A Happy Pyrrha

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Oral, Quickie, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is an older fic of mine, and isn’t the same quality as my current work, but I hope you guys like it!
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie
Kudos: 16





	A Bored Nora Makes A Happy Pyrrha

The JNPR dorm was half empty for the first time in weeks. Jaune was out messing around with Ruby, and Ren and Blake were studying. Pyrrha wanted to study herself. The key word in that sentence being wanted, because of the person she shared the room with. "Heyyyy, Pyrrha!" Nora. The redhead had a wide grin on her face, sat at Pyrrha's feet, at the end of the bed. She was clearly wanting something, and Pyrrha could bet everything she owned that she knew what it was. Pyrrha was not born... normal. She had both sets of genitalia, and better muscle mass than most in her year. Normally, both of these would be a detriment. To Pyrrha, both have somehow found ways to be useful.   
"Yes, Nora?" Pyrrha set her book on the floor, knowing studying would not be feasible for the night.  
"I'm bored..." Pyrrha smiled at this. While she planned to give the energetic Valkyrie exactly what she wanted, she would have a chance to mess with her a little.  
"Well, Yang is just down the corridor! Go and mess around with her!"   
"I don't wanna do that. I wanna do, y'know, that!" Nora's innocence was strange. She could kill a Grimm without blinking an eye, but the word 'sex' was too much for her to say. Normally.  
"You'll need to be specific, sweetie."  
"I... I need you in me!" Nora cried out immediately, catching Pyrrha off-guard somewhat. Normally she's not that quick to ask. She much be truly desperate.  
"Good girl. Strip." Pyrrha commanded, the shorter girl immediately ripping her top away to reveal a lack of a bra. "No underwear? Wow, you must really want me..."  
"I need you, Pyrrha! It's been over half a month! Of nothing! It's been driving me insane!"  
"Okay, sweetie. Get naked and I'll make it quick for you."  
"Thank you so so much!" Nora shouted excitedly, stumbling to her feet and shedding her pants in seconds. Pyrrha had figured out pretty quickly that her secret lover loved fast sex. Taking it slow was boring to her. As such, foreplay or build up was out of the window. Fortunately for Pyrrha, she loved that too.

Nora's snatch was glistening with her juices, the orange hair surrounding it damp in small places due to just how desperate the hammer-wielder was. Pyrrha was honestly impressed.   
Pyrrha removed her trousers, slowly. Giving the shorter woman a smirk once they were off, she turned around and began to pull down her panties, giving an excellent view to Nora as she did so. After this, the Amazon spun around, revealing herself to Nora. Her rod was roughly 8 inches in length, and a full inch thick. Immediately, Nora lept onto Pyrrha, wrapping her limbs around the Amazon. Both women crashed to the floor. "I shall take it from here!" Nora declared, reaching down to grip Pyrrha's throbbing meat, before sliding it into her cunt. Simultaneously, both women let out a low, happy moan, before Nora began to ride the cock. Quickly, the shorter woman slid up and down on the meat, moaning like a bitch in heat as her greedy pussy swallowed every inch of Pyrrha's girlhood.   
"Oh, fuck, Nora!" Pyrrha gasped out as the afformentioned woman drove herself down again, not offering any respite as she rode the cock as fast as she could. Nora, because of this, was clearly already growing close. Sweat formed on the shorter woman's forehead as her walls clenched the cock tightly.   
"I-I'm coming!" Nora cried, her walls spasming around Pyrrha's cock as she attempted to milk seed from it. Her orgasm lasted a quarter of a minute, before the orange-haired woman fell back, the cock coming free at the same time. "Fuck, that was so good..."

Pyrrha frowned. She hadn't climaxed yet. It was an issue with Nora. While she felt heavenly, the futa always lasted longer. Fortunately, there was a hole that Pyrrha could happily fill.   
"Open up." The Amazon commanded, with Nora immediately complying. Moving over, Pyrrha slid her cock within the lips of her lover, letting out another low moan. Slowly, the gorgeous warrior began to slide her cock up and down, Nora's tongue dragging across the cock as Pyrrha fucked her mouth. Over time, Pyrrha began to speed up, resting on her hands and knees as she rocked her hips, pushing the cock deeper and deeper. The shorter woman's lips and tongue felt heavenly around her cock. "Nora, you feel too good! You're gonna make me cum soon!" At this, Nora pointed to her face. The message was heard loud and clear, with Pyrrha taking one more thrust before pulling out. Immediately, Nora gripped the rod with both hands, stroking as fast as she could.   
"Paint my face white!" Pyrrha nodded, letting a pleasured cry escape her lips as she began to shoot her seed, ropes of it landing over the face of Nora. After several long moments, the orgasm faded. Collapsing, Pyrrha laid on the ground with a smile on her face.  
"Was it good?" She inquired of Nora.  
"Hell yeah!"  
"We're gonna have to do this more..."  
"Most defiinitely, my pancake." Nora smirked as Pyrrha shot her a playful glare. She poked Pyrrha's nose. "Boop."


End file.
